The Measley Weasley Paper
by Gemdiamond
Summary: This is now officially PG-13. Language and Angstyness!
1. Chapter 1: Looking into her eyes

The Measley Weasley Paper  
  
CHAPTER 1 Looking into her eyes  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of these characters. Don't worry. I know the chapter name sounds mushy, but don't worry. It ain't as mushy yet! This chapter has nothing to do with the paper, it just talks about how they meet and stuff.  
  
*A/n: Want a summary on the story? Hermione and Fred are together. Fred starts a paper with George, and things get OUT of hand.  
  
Fred Weasley stared at the test he was observing. It was a Transfiguration test, and he had not gotten the grade he had wanted. Or his mother had wanted.  
  
George, his twin (you ALL know that!) came up to him, holding a test.  
  
"Oy, Fred!" he said. "I sure am impressed with my grade!" he said, shoving it into his face.  
  
"Hey, what's the deal?" Fred asked, "how did you get that grade?"  
  
"That girl, Hermy? She sure is hot on this stuff. If you go ask her for the answers, she will turn and look at you sharply, and say firmly, "no." If you ask to study with her, she will say, "oh yes, of course!" and you can take a bit of a peek at her paper-" Fred knew what a "bit" meant.  
  
"Boy, do I need her help!" Fred said, throwing the test in the garbage.  
  
Fred walked towards Hermione. She was in the library, noting notes (get it, Noting Notes? He-He. I know it's not funny.) and staring down at her paper.  
  
"Hey, uh, Hermy?" Fred asked.  
  
"Hermione!" She called back, not lifting her head.  
  
"Well uh, my brother, George, he told me I could get help with my Transfiguration-"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"And that I could get it from you." Hermione looked up. Fred looked into her eyes.  
  
"Sure, of course!" Hermione answered. "Take a seat." Hermione never really was noticed by boys, and the only boys who asked her to help them were her friends, Ron and Harry.  
  
"Well, what do you need help with?" Hermione asked.  
  
'Oh, everything," Fred answered shrilly.  
  
*Go to Ron and Harry, back in the Common Room*  
  
Harry and Ron were rummaging through their stuff, chatting about all the rumors and things that were going on.  
  
"Hey, Harry? Rumor has it that Fred and Hermione are together," Ron said suddenly.  
  
"Fred and Hermione? Are you crazy, Ron?" asked Harry. "No way! Hermione and Fred are probably just studying together or something-"  
  
"Oh no, Harry! I saw Fred give Hermione a little PECK on the cheek yesterday!" Ron cried.  
  
"Hermione? Accepting a little peck? Something is going on with Hermione because she doesn't concentrate on boys while she has school work to do!"  
  
"We best ask George," Ron answered.  
  
Harry and Ron got up, and walked into the boys dormitory.  
  
"Hey, George?" Harry called.  
  
"Hullo, Ron, Harry," George said.  
  
"Well, George, what do you think of Hermione and Fred? Is the rumor true?" Ron asked him.  
  
"Oh yes, Ronnie. Fred and Hermione have been spending ALL their time together, kissing and things-"  
  
'What? Kissing?" Harry asked, shocked. "What is happening to Hermione?"  
  
"I should have never told Fred to go ask-"  
  
"What?" Ron bellowed. "Did you change the Hermione we USED to know?"  
  
"Well, I asked Hermione to study with me, and Fred got a bad grade and I got a good one and Fred asked me how and I told him. Explanation clear?" he asked. "I never made out with Hermione!"  
  
'Oh my god, oh my god," Harry cried, scratching his head. Harry lead Ron out of the dormitory, rushing down the steps, into the library, and slam- into Fred and Hermione.  
  
"Hi, Hermione!" Ron said happily, patting down his hair. "How are you today?"  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked. "We are trying to study!"  
  
"We heard that you guys were in love!" Harry blurted out.  
  
"So what if we are?' Hermione sneered. "Who made it against the law?"  
  
She grabbed Fred's arm, and walked away.  
  
A/N: Hermione is not that bitter, I know that for a fact. But someone or something is changing her. Review it, please! 


	2. Chapter 2: Losing Hermione and bringing ...

CHAPTER 2 Losing Hermione and bringing in the news  
  
"What was that all about?" Ron asked Harry as the bitter Hermione took off with Fred. "First they were studying together, and then instant love! MY BEST FRIEND IS IN LOVE WITH MY BROTHER!"  
  
"Relax, Ron. "Hermy" had a point. Who made it against the law to fall in love-?" Harry began.  
  
"IT'S AGAINST MY LAW FOR MY BEST FRIEND TO BE IN LOVE WITH A JOKER WHO IS MY BROTHER! All they were SUPPOSED to do was study together! Not have an affair!" Ron screamed.  
  
"Ron, it's not an affair. Have you ever been in love?" Harry asked reasonably. "They are bound to get into a fight sooner or later."  
  
"Oh Harry, I hope they do. It makes me sick to see them together. And Fred is like 3 or maybe MORE years older than her. I thought Hermione was smarter than that."  
  
"Ron, relax. Relax. Breath in, breath out. Okay? And Fred isn't that much older than Hermione. What a minute, you don't know how many more years Fred is older than Hermione?"  
  
"I DON'T CARE!" Ron exploded. "I HAVEN'T SEEN HERMIONE FOR WEEKS BECAUSE SHE IS BUSY WITH MY BROTHER! AND NOW SHE IS ACTING LIKE A MEAN SNOB WHEN WE FINALLY GET TO SEE HER! That let it out." He sighed.  
  
*Hermione and Fred, in the Library*  
  
"This is so boring," Fred groaned. "We are done studying." He doodled on his paper, that laid under him.  
  
"We could read," Hermione suggested.  
  
"Are you crazy?!" Fred cried. "Reading, when we're done with all this studying?" Fred had not yet realized what he had just written.  
  
The Measley Weasley Paper.  
  
"I got it!" he leapt up. "I could start a weekly paper!" He looked down at his paper, then shoved it in Hermione's face. "Wow!" she cried. "Oh please, let me be the editor! I could read the Daily Prophet and get the Wizard's World News and-"  
  
"Hermione, I don't know if you can be in this paper. Me and George only!" Fred said bossily. Hermione could feel herself heat up.  
  
"You can't do it all by yourself!" she exploded. "Why is it only Fred and George? And you can't find all the news with-two people!"  
  
"Hermione, please don't be mad," Fred begged. Hermione stormed away.  
  
"Something is eating her," a voice said.  
  
*Ron and Harry: Discussions in the Common Room*  
  
"Ron, I am so worried about Hermione. Fred is changing her. I mean, literally," Harry said.  
  
"Harry, me too. I am pissed, not worried. First he is changing Hermione, and now Fred is taking her from us!' Ron said back, sighing.  
  
Ron didn't know that George knew of the paper and that George was standing right behind the stairs, listening..  
  
"Well, we better go find them-"  
  
"And tear them apart?" Harry questioned. "I could never do that to Hermione! She loves Fred!"  
  
"Of course you could," Ron answered hotly.  
  
"I wouldn't, even if I could!" Harry snapped. "Hermione is our best friend. We could never betray her-and be so disloyal!"  
  
'Harry, you got to take risks sometimes-" Ron began, but Harry had enough.  
  
"And put Hermione's friendship at risk?!" He screamed.  
  
"She isn't even-barely even-our friend, Harry! I thought you had eyes to see that!" Ron yelled back.  
  
"Ugh!" Harry said, annoyed. "Well, we gotta take a risk, Mr. We Got To Take Risks and try to make her our friend again!"  
  
"Good idea," Ron commented. "Now, I have a plan. Since you are sooo good at taking people away from others-"  
  
"No I am not! In fact, I never do that-only in cases such as this." "-you distract Fred from Hermione, and I take Hermione away from him, and shove her into the common room, so I can talk to her. Now, we need to try this-this Friday."  
  
"Friday? Why wait? This thing could only get bigger and bigger, not smaller and smaller."  
  
"Well, today is Tuesday. And Friday is Friday the thirteenth."  
  
"You believe in this crap?" Harry asked him smugly. "I'da thought you had the sense, Ron."  
  
"Well. okay. today, 4:00 P.M."  
  
"It is 4:00 P.M.!" Harry yelped, grabbing Ron's arm, and leading him out of the common room and into the library, where they knew Hermione would be.  
  
HEADLINE HOGWARTS NEWS  
  
FIRST EDITION OF THE MEASLEY WEASLEY PAPER  
  
THIS ISSUE IS BROUGHT TO YOU BY FREDDINA AND GEORGINA WEASLEY, INC. (Freddina is Fred, and Georgina is George. He he.)  
  
(This issue was stuffed into Harry's face. That morning, everyone was laughing at Harry and Ron. Harry and Ron flipped around in the pages, and stopped at page three, to find in horror: )  
  
Hey, people. Want some gossip on the digs in Hoggysoggywarts?  
  
Here, got all the "scoops" on the News, "gossip style."  
  
"Harry and Ron: Discussions in the Common Room"  
  
By: Georgina Weasley  
  
Harry: Ron, I am worried about Hermione. Fred is changing her, I mean literally.  
  
Harry didn't even bother to read the rest. He knew about their plan!  
  
*George, Hermione and Fred, Library Chat*  
  
"Hermione, look." George was trying to explain why he had put their plan in the paper.  
  
"I am not convinced, you idiot! Those are my friends, believe it or not! I wish I wasn't dating you-" she said, pointing at Fred, "so I could atleast- "  
  
"It's not my fault!" Fred cried. "I didn't ask Georgie Porgie here to put that in the article and attract all the girls, and make them kiss him!"  
  
"Stop it, you moron! I do not believe you, Fred Weasley!" Hermione shrieked.  
  
A/N: This is not a library chat. Change to "Library Scream".  
  
"I am not denying it, "Hermione Granger"!" Fred snapped. "I just wanted to tell you, I didn't ask Georgie here to do it! I know those two donkeys are your friends-"  
  
"Are you calling MY friends donkeys? My friend HARRY POTTER?!" She screamed loudly. McGonagall raced to the isle.  
  
"Miss Granger, I cannot believe you. I would have thought you had the rules down. No screaming in the library. 30 points off Gryffindor." She walked away .  
  
"Look, if you had told me, George "Georgina" Weasley, I would have stopped you. This is upserd. You did this to me? I mean, to me and MY FRIENDS? I thought it was funny, the first few pages. The last page, of course, I would throw it at your head, if I had it you d-"  
  
A/N: As you can see, Miss Granger is trying to keep it clean. I guess those who don't like the F/Hermione couple-then your luck is changing. as Hermione and Fred scream and yell at each other over George.  
  
"Look-Hermione, I'll tell you the truth. Can I put a little swear in it?" George asked.  
  
"Whatever, just tell us."  
  
"Well, I did this because I wanted you to realize that your friends WANT you back! And I am sick and tired of you and Fred here, sitting in the damn library, making out! Instead of working, like the old Hermione I used to know, you and Fred just sit here and do nothing but-kiss! To tell you the truth, Hermione, I liked the old you better."  
  
"You only liked the old me better because you wanted my Transfiguration answers! That's the only real reason you liked me, George!" Hermione cried. "Look, I am sorry about blowing up on you guys. But to tell YOU the truth, I liked the old Weasley Twins Better. I don't think I can take this anymore. You guys never really were interested in NewsPapers and gossiping. But you've changed." Hermione walked away, leaving a puzzled Fred, and a shocked George. 


	3. Chapter 3: Trying to get back Hermione (...

CHAPTER 3: Trying to get back Hermione  
  
(A/N: Of course he gets her back.. don't worry F/Hermione lovers!)  
  
As soon as the annoyed Hermione left, Fred leapt up, gave his twin a good scolding, and raced out of the library, looking for Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, oh Hermione, I am so sorry." he began to mumble to himself, thinking of an apology. "You were right. George is an idiot-"  
  
"He is?" asked a voice. Fred turned around. It was Ron and Harry.  
  
"What do you to want?" Fred sneered.  
  
"I loved your newspaper article," Ron said sarcastically. "I would have thought you and George would never do this to me and Harry. Now Hermione hates us for wanting to get her off of you, and talking about her."  
  
"Look, GEORGE is the one who wrote it! Not Fred! Not Fred-George! So stop blaming it on me. And you got your wish, my girlfriend dumped me!" Fred screamed. "Now if you would leave me alone, it would be a pleasure. Me and Hermione love each other, and-and-you can't separate us, no matter how hard you try-or how hard George tries! SO don't try, okay? Whatever you do, I will find her and kiss her and-"  
  
"Fred, you're going all crazy over some dim-witted book-hugging girl," a voice said behind them. George.  
  
"How come everyone is all of a sudden showing up? And did you call my girlfriend-"  
  
"X-girlfriend!" George interrupted.  
  
"Look, why are you here? I am already enough mad at you . So why don't you just leave me alone, because I am almost frustrated enough to through some damn snake at you, right now!"  
  
A/N: Fred couldn't help cussing. He knew Hermione would hate it, but since he was so frustrated, he needed a little bad language use in there.  
  
"Fine!" George and Ron said at the same time. Harry nodded. "We'll leave you alone!"  
  
*Back to Hermione, Missing her Boyfriend*  
  
Hermione stomped all the way to the girls dormitory. She flung the door open, and screamed.  
  
"Why did this happen to me?" she shrieked. She found herself sobbing, and she flew, facefirst, into her warm, soft, blankets. "I love him so dearly, and yet I treat him like rotten-eggs!"  
  
She picked up her compact mirror from her dresser, and threw it on the floor.  
  
"Why are you so frustrated?" the mirror asked her.  
  
"I lost my boyfriend-Fred Weasley ! His stupid damn brother wrote an article about Harry and Ron trying to split us up, and I blamed Fred. Actually, George, his brother, eavesdropped. Quite rude, if you ask me. Just to get some stupid story."  
  
"Well, if they wanted to split you guys up, why do you think they planned that?"  
  
"They thought I was hanging around and snogging Fred too much-" Hermione covered her mouth. She was beginning to sound like Fred or George! "They thought I was kissing Fred too much and that they were losing me."  
  
"Maybe in their deep hearts, they were," the mirror said reasonably. "And Fred Weasley? I heard he was a hot one."  
  
"Not hot, but cute," Hermione said shrilly. "Well, gotta go talk to him!" She waved to the mirror. As she stepped down the steps, she mumbled to herself, "I talked and told something to a mirror."  
  
*Fred finding Hermione, her face flushed, and her eyes damp*  
  
"Hermione! I was looking all over for you!" Fred cried, sitting up from his chair in the common room. He found his beloved Hermione, eyes damp, and face flushed.  
  
"What do you want, traitor?" Hermione snapped. "I want nothing more to do with you!"  
  
"Hermione, I'm not George. I'm Fred, remember? All those good times-?"  
  
"It was your idea for the paper wasn't it?" she snapped again. 'If you hadn't made the paper, none of this would have happened!"  
  
"Hermione," Fred tried to stroke her hair, but Hermione quickly pulled away.  
  
"What? Don't touch me, don't even get close to me!" Hermione screamed. "I want you out of my life!"  
  
Hermione shrieked again, and turned to stomp away. The truth was, Hermione loved Fred. She just was so fed up, she couldn't take it anymore. She just couldn't show her love, no matter how hard she tried. She wanted so bad to touch Fred's lips with her own, and feel the romance curl again. But she knew her heart was telling her not to.  
  
"What is wrong with me?" she mumbled to herself. "I love Fred, I want to kiss him, and be his friend. But for some reason, I'm not letting myself.'  
  
"What?" Fred asked. Hermione realized she hadn't turned and stomped away.  
  
'Fred, I love you!" Hermione screamed. "My body isn't letting me get close to you-no-my heart isn't letting me! Oh, Fred!" She pulled up enough strengeth against her heart, and hugged Fred, throwing her arms around him. "I am so sorry! It's not your fault!" She sobbed into his shirt, her nose hot pink, and eyes damp, once again.  
  
"It's okay, Hermione. I-"  
  
"N-no-it's n-not o-okay!" she said, stuttering between tears. "I-I- j-just w-want-tt-ed y-you to know, I-I -love y-you, even if s-sometimes it doesn't seem that w-way!"  
  
"Hermione, I know you didn't mean what you said," Fred said, hugging Hermione back. Just as Hermione looked up, and they were about to kiss-  
  
"It's so beautiful! Waaaaaaah!" George's voice entered the room.  
  
"George!" Fred cried, pretending to shove Hermione off, but not really shoving her. It looked like he pushed her off, but he pushed her gently, and she flew to the chair by herself.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have-I don't ever want you coming in the common room while-"  
  
"Freddy, I didn't know you were making out with your girlfriend. Sorry," George went up the stairs, pretending to go in the dormitory, but really hiding behind the stairs.  
  
Fred picked Hermione up, and gently kissed her.  
  
Hermione let go of Fred, and ran up the steps, finding a dumbfounded George on the stairs.  
  
~  
  
"GEORGE WEASLEY!" She screamed, signaling Fred to zoom up the stairs.  
  
"I HATE YOU, GEORGE!" Fred snapped loudly. "IF YOU EVER DO THIS AGAIN-I WILL-I WILL-"  
  
"Wait, Fred bro," George said nervously. "I fell on the steps, and uh broke my leg! Yeah, that's it! And I couldn't get up-"  
  
"You're a little damn liar, you know that don't you?" Fred asked.  
  
"Fred!" Hermione cried. "Please no cursing unless very frustrated!"  
  
"But I am very frustrated!"  
  
"But this isn't that bad. He's seen us kiss before." Fred socked George, and walked away.  
  
"Fred, you didn't have to do that," Hermione said to Fred.  
  
"Well he was the one who wrote that article, Hermione," Fred pointed out. "Not to mention, he was lying to us and watched us kiss so."  
  
"So what?" Hermione asked. 'It's just a little peck. I miss-"  
  
"Hermione, something is wrong." Hermione's eyes were filling up. She sobbed, once again throwing her arms around Fred. She sobbed into his shirt.  
  
"I MISS HARRY AND RON! But I don't w-want t-to leave you, Freddy!" she cried. "Now Harry and Ron are all mad at me because-"  
  
"Hermione, it doesn't matter. Herhoney-"  
  
"Why are you calling m-me HerHoney?" Hermione asked Fred, taking her face out of his drenched shirt.  
  
"Well, your name's Hermione, and you're a honey. So, that makes HerHoney."  
  
"Oh Fred!"  
  
*Harry and Ron*  
  
"Ron, still. Fred and Hermione are still together."  
  
"I am kind of used to it. No use in trying to tear them apart. You just look at Hermione, and Fred is right there. I wish Hermione where here. Not there." Ron pointed at Fred and Hermione, approaching them.  
  
"Sorry, Harry, Ron," Fred said, and Hermione saying her apologies after him.  
  
"Apology not accepted," Ron snapped, and turned his back to Fred. Fred winced. Hermione tapped Ron's shoulder.  
  
"Ron, I'm sorry. George's article kind of shoved me in the face and said, "hey-it's Ron and Harry, they're feeling this way, I should go talk to them'.  
  
"We should be the ones saying sorry!" Harry cried. "We badmouthed you guys. And George's article-we kind of deserved what George did to us."  
  
'What are you talking about?" Ron snapped. "We were the ones going under all that pressure of seeing you guys kiss and-"  
  
"RON!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's nothing wrong with being in love. So what if Hermione and Fred chose each other? They were probably meant to be, that's why they fell in love. I can't believe I was even on your side. I was too blind to see that there is nothing wrong with love," Harry said. "If you don't mind, I am with Hermione on this."  
  
"What?" Ron asked. "But Harry-you're being so disloyal!"  
  
"Look who is talking," Harry snapped. "This was all your idea."  
  
"Harry, I-need to explain. Okay? I was jealous of Fred, since he got Hermione-" Harry's jaw dropped.  
  
"You like Hermione-?" Harry couldn't finish his sentence. "I-Ron-"  
  
"Ron-Fred and I love each other. And there's nothing you can do about it. Okay?" Hermione said slowly. "I just want you to know that I don't love you."  
  
Ron looked like he was about to sob. Hermione felt guilty that she did this to Ron.  
  
"Ron, I didn't mean to hurt you!" she called, but Ron had already grabbed his coat and ran out of the Gryffindor house.  
  
*Ron, destroyed by his own crush*  
  
I can't believe it, Ron thought. I won't believe it. Harry sided with Hermione, instead of me. And the most humiliating thing is, FRED knows that I like Hermione! Well I can't help it if Hermione is so damn hot.  
  
Ron heard Hermione's voice. He was outside of Hogwarts, looking into a frozen lake. Well it looked frozen in his POV, because he felt frozen.  
  
"What do you want, Hermione?" Ron felt that he didn't ever want to see Hermione-or hear Hermione-ever again.  
  
Ron turned around, against his own will.  
  
"Ron, I didn't mean to hurt you. I-" Ron had already turned around and was marching away. "Ron!"  
  
"WHAT?" Ron barked. "I don't ever want to see you-or Harry or Fred-ever again!" Ron didn't think Hermione was hot right then. Or ever again. 


	4. Chapter 4: No More Measley Weasley Paper...

Chapter 4: No More Measley Weasley Papers  
  
SMACK! Into Ron's face was another issue of the Measley Weasley Paper.  
  
THE MEASLEY WEASLEY PAPER  
  
ISSUE 2: TO KEEP, OR NOT TO KEEP? THAT IS THE QUESTION!  
  
TO KEEP OR NOT TO KEEP? By: Fred Weasley  
  
Around Hogwart's school, there has been a lot of gossiping, and that's not the Weasley job. So, we've decided to QUIT the Measley Weasley Paper. This issue is dedicated to Ron, our little brother.  
  
Short article, I know.  
  
Ron was shocked. No more Measley Weasley Paper-because of him? Oh, right then he knew he had to make it up to Harry, Hermione, Fred and George. Especially Hermione. His love. Well, not exactly his love. He just had a crush.  
  
His crush. That's better, isn't it?  
  
"Hermione!" Ron called. Hermione was with Fred and Harry. "Look, guys I am sorry. I didn't realize what love meant to you guys. Maybe I was just jealous because nobody loves me."  
  
"It's alright, Ron. We realized that 5 days ago, when you were mad at us. Remember?" Hermione answered.  
  
For once in that week, Ron felt happy.  
  
*Ron, Hermione and Harry (and a new member in their troublesome trio)*  
  
Hermione asked Ron if they could add Fred to their troublesome trio. Of course, she had to plead and plead to convince Ron.  
  
"Fred, you're in!" she cried. "Hey, Ron, Harry, Fred! Let's go to the bowling alley this weekend!" Construction workers had just opened a bowling alley for wizards and witches, and some say it is great!  
  
"Of course," they all said in unison.  
  
A/N: I know it is a sucky ending. Really sucky. But, the thing is, they all got back together, and they had a new member. Fred Weasley!  
  
A/N 2: You know, in my next fic, I might consider Harry and Hermione..  
  
A/N 3: Short chapter. I know. 


End file.
